10 Years Gone
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: Shane has many secrets he has been trying to out run. When it turns out his Mom's service is tomarrow he asks Mitchie to go. When his past catches up with him will he break? Or will his friends be able to save him from himself, and his dad? Smitchie
1. Dreams

**Here is my view on how life was for Shane before and after Camp Rock. Warning ya now, abuse, suicide, and language. Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did I would be rich and famous. Sadly I am neither...:( Kay sad moment over! Let's rock and roll!**

**10 Years Gone**

_"Shane..." Mom said. "I'm going to miss you so much, baby. You will become so great. I love you."_

_I sat up. Mom was nowhere to be found._

_As I wipped the covers off the bed, I looked in the mirror. Looking back at me was the eight year old version of me._

_Shaking it off, I rushed down the steps, avoiding the dog that I thought had died a long time ago. Shows how much I pay attention._

_I walked torwards the kitchen cautiously. I looked around and heard a piercing scream. _

"NOOOO!!!" I awoke in a cold sweat. Not this dream again...it's too real.

I can remember that night too clearly. No one knows what happened and I don't intend anyone to find out.

I looked around and saw a groggy Nate standing at my door. Jason was in the room next to me, but he could sleep through anything. One less person to deal with in my opinion.

"Dude, it's 3 in the morning. You have been waking me up every night this week, what's up?" Man, was he pissed.

He has a right to be. I have been having the same dream over and over. But how would I tell him? 'Oh it's nothing, just the night my mom died and I think I am suddenly having these dreams because I think they are trying to tell me something'. Nope, try again. I do feel a little guilty, but it's my business, not his. Also, I would have to tell him the rest, something I don't wish to have to go through again.

I forced on a half smile. "No worries... I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced "Whatever you say... just, try to get some sleep."

I just don't get it. I am happier than I have ever been before. I have a beautiful and talented girlfriend, a recording deal, and great friends. Why am I having these dreams. They are just bringing me back down.

"Can I ever be truely happy?" I asked to no one in particular. I guess the answer is no...

**SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie**

The next morning I woke up just as tired as I was before I went to sleep. Whoopee.

I took my usual hour and a half to get ready before I was welcomed by an pleasently oblivious Jason and a rather flustered Nate who was trying to teach him how to cook.

"No Jase, you have to turn the pan _on _before you try to cook!"

"But what if I burn myself? Then it would hurt when I feed my pets!"

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" I said sarcasticly and making my presence known at the same time. Did I mention that Jason has four pet birds? Well he does. Marco, Polo, Marclo, and Leapster. Don't ask.

"Finally you understand!" Jason hasn't really mastered the prospect of sarcasm yet.

"Yeah let me tell ya..."

"Jason, are you going to cook or not?!" Is it just me or is Nate PMSing?

"Why doesn't Shane help?"

"Because I need to go call someone." I said.

"Uh- oh. Girlfriend alert!" Nate smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So what if I want to talk to my girlfriend?" Is that so wrong?

"Yeah cause you haven't talk to her since the 4th so... wait that was yesterday!"

I froze. "That means tomarrow is the 6th..." Nate seemed could tell something was up. His smile faded almost immediatly.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"No," yes, "I just, I'm just going to call Mitchie." I almost ran out of that room. Talk about sweet relief.

I pressed speed dial #3 and blushed. Thank god no one could see I had Mitchie on speed dial, the guys would never let me live that down!

We had been dating since the end of Final Jam. Not really suprisingly, the press found out a month after. She was so upset at first, but eventually things went back to normal. We have been dating for over four months now.

"_Ring... ring... ringggg... _Hello?" Good she answered.

"Hey." Wow smooth.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She sounded really worried...could I do this? "Shane, what's going on?" I paused for a long time. What do I say?

"Shane, you seem sorta...off."

"I'm just kinda tired."

"Why? Not sleeping well?"

"No, I have been having a dream that's been kinda... creepy." Shut up! I called to get my mind off of this stuff!!

"...Well, what's it about?"

"Umm... my mom."

"You know you can tell me anything."

I sighed. Now or never... "Well my home town has a service... for people that have been dead for ten years or more. It's called the 10 years Gone service..." I paused for a little bit.

"And...?" She urged.

"Well tomarrow there is a service for my mom. I wanted you to be there for me..." There we go. One secret is out. She was silent for a long time. Me and my big mouth... I started thinking over how she will break up with me. '_Sorry but I would rther date someone who actually has a good past..'_

"Shane... of course I will." Thank god. Not what I was expecting but thank god.

"Thanks, Mitch. Look, Uncle Brown is the only other person who knows about..."

"Shane, I won't tell anyone. Not even my parents. If they ask I will just tell them you would rather not share it."

"Thanks... The service is tomarrow. I will pick you up around eight? I only live...er...lived about an hour and a half away so..."

"So my parents won't have any problems with it!" I remember the first time I wanted to take her out, her dad interogated me! Talk about akward!

"Look, this means a lot to me Mitch."

"I would do anything for you. I'm glad I could help."

"But..." Couldn't just leave it at that could I? Nope.

"But, what?"

"Umm... I will tell you tomarrow."

"Okay. I will see you then."

"Yeah..."

"SHANE!" Jaosn yelled. "WE HAVE A RECORDING!! COME ON!!"

Great. "I-"

"You have to go. Bye! Have fun and good luck!"

"Thanks, and I'll try! Love you,"

"I love you too."

Well now I have someone to go with at least...

"Shane, could we stop at the pet store?"

"Umm...why?"

"Becase Leapster needs a friend!" He smiled. Wow Jason, wow.


	2. The Truth

**Alright so not the best turn out for reviews but hey! I'm open to whatever I can get! I'm welcome to any feedback and ideas so feel free to say whatever! So disclamer time! I do not own Camp Rock, just my ideas and creativity. Okay here we go! But first...**

**L is for Left: thanks a lot! You are the reason I am writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**10 Years Gone**

We were in my limo driving to the service. I miracuously mangaged to convince Nate and Jase that I was just going to visit Mitch. I hate lying to them, but they don't need to know what happened.

The bright side: I get to see Mitchie again! I have really missed her, we have been way too busy recording for me to go and visit her. We of course talk every day, but it's just not enough sometimes.

"Hey Shane," Mitch seemed hesitant to say anything. We have been in the same position, her leaning on me with my arm around her shoulders, and not talked much.

"Yeah?" it seemed like she was dibating what to say.

"Um, you said yesterday there was more..." Oh yeah. I forgot. How do I explain this one...

"Mr. Grey," Saved by the driver! How often do you get to say that?

"Um, yes?"

"We arrived. Would you rather me wait?"

I could feel Mitchie watching me, waiting for me to explain but reluctant to say anything.

"Yeah. Thanks Patrick."

"No prob. It's my job, really."

I laughed nervously. After I step out of this limo, I will be right where I started.

Mitchie could sense my nervousness. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to you know,"

I mangaed a smile, "I want to. I think I need to, for my sanity. I would feel so guilty if I missed this,"

"So, what exactly is a 10 Years Gone service?"

I guess my town is the only town that does this...weird. "It's a service for people's loved ones who have been dead for ten years, hence the name. It gives people the opprotunity to reconnect with people that we've lost. It's manditory for every death that we have had." I explained.

She seemed to understand, "Oh.... So this is a really big deal here, isn't it?"

I smiled "Huge."

"Well, shall we?"

I sighed. "I guess,"

We walked out. I saw my old church's lawn. My mom would take me here every Sunday. It was decorated with pink roses and white lawn furniture with a picture of my mom on an alter. I really missed her.

Wow, everyone is here. Mrs. Kitchens, the gardener. Freddy Jensen who owns the store, and everyone else in the town. Well hopfully not everyone...

"Wow, it's beautiful." Mitchie said breathless.

"Yeah, we try to go all out!"

We laughed together, "I can tell! Hey, I'm going to go get a drink."

"I'll come with you." Simoltaniuosly I had a little crowd of fans with napkins appeared, waiting for me to sign them.

Mitch laughed again. Music to my ears. 'Haha don't worry, I think you are a little busy right now!"

Signing autographs is normally nice, I enjoy meeting my fans. But today, I wasn't really in the mood. I just did my 'job' and signed them... until something caught my attention.

"So you are here with Shane?" No. I reconize that voice _way_ too well.

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend. Do you?" I was frozen in place.

"I'm his dad."

Now I lost it. How dare he call himself my father! All he ever did was cause me pain.

I ran over there and stood infront of Mitchie protectivly. "Get the hell away from her!" I yelled in his face.

Dad, or Andrew, was stunned. When I left, I had never had so much confidence. "What a nice reunion isn't it?" He asked. He was exactly the same. His looks, clothes, and smell. Alcohol and grease. Not very pleasent.

"Shane, whats going on?" Mitchie was terrified. She should be. She was in the presance of a monster, but still, I never wanted her to be scarred.

"What? You never told her anything but took her here expecting everything to be just the same as before? Think a little, kid. It will get you farther." Then he hit me on my head. Mitchie gasped and we backed away.

"I never thought you would come." I answered honestly and though gritted teeth. Everything was returning. The pain...the fear. Everything I have been trying to outrun for over five years.

"Well think again." With that he turned away.

"Shane, what just happened?" I noticed there where tears in her eyes.

I hugged her. My head was really starting to hurt now... damn, I forgot he was so strong.

When she pulled away, she asked the question again.

"You just experienced my fucked up life."

"But, he...he.. hit you! Hard! Did he always do that?!" Now she was getting mad. Great.

I sighed, "Let me explain. Well my mom, she did die. But not from a disease or whatever you though. She commited suicide."

"But, why?"

"Well, she found out my dad was having an affair. She was depressed for a whole year before. That night, I woke up that night and thought I heard something in the kitchen. I walked down and saw her...dead. I was only eight." I was crying now, but felt the need to continue. "After that, Andrew felt depressed. He turned to alcohol. We just ignored eachother for the first few months, but he came home extra stoned one night. \he started to yell at me, for not having his dinner ready or something else really gay and hit me. It was the first of many times. For a while I started to believe him, that it was my fault. Then I just realize he is fucked up."

Mitchie was stunned for a while. When she talked again she asked, "How did you end up going to Camp Rock?" It was almost so quite I couldn't hear her.

"Well-"

"He was smart enough to come to me." Uncle Brown inturrupted.

**Well there you go! I guess his story is coming out. I will add a little bit to it when I update next. Hope you enjoyed! R&R! Pwes? For Shane?**


	3. Remember

**Well here is another chapter! I'm kinda disappointed I haven't been getting very many reviews, I don't know if people just don't like the idea or if I suck at summeries! (I think it's the 2nd one! ;) Okay well you are going to be getting more chapters (if I get more reviews!) because (drum roll please) SCHOOLS OUT!!!! Summer vaca baby! Alright so disclaimer:I don't own Camp Rock...or Shane (Hey, a girl can dream!) Kay so I'm gonna respond to some reviews then on with the story!**

**honeyandmustard: Haha well I really apperciate the review! And here is your answer to what happened!**

**ersy: Haha you got your wish!**

**casey08: Yeah I do too! When I fist got the idea I cried! It's kinda tradgic... but I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**10 Years Gone**

"What do you mean he came to you?" Mitchie pouted and scowled at the same time. It was actually really cute! But Brown's expression wasn't. He seemed to be freaking my girl out. He isn't his normal outgoing persona when it comes to this. He is very touchy when it comes to his sister.

"Well, you have to be at least thirteen to ride on a bus out of town here alone. When Shane was old enough, he did just that."

"I didn't really remember him that well," I continued for him, "I hadn't seen him for over six years, I just remember him being really cool and living close. Only about an hour away. I wasn't even afraid to knock on a stranger's door, I was too preocupied with escaping my own personal Hell that I was willing to do anything."

"What Shane did was really hard. When he got here he was so beat up, I couldn't turn him away. I didn't even reconize him at first." Uncle Brown looked up as he recalled the memory.

I remember that. "Yeah, I was like that because I had just gotten out of the hospital."

Mitchie was crying now. "Oh my gosh Shane!" She held on to me as if I was going to disappear.

I kissed her hair, "Mitch, look. I'm fine now."

Brown smiled at us then checked his watch. "Come on Rockers, the service is about to start."

We found our seats in the middle. "Friends, family, neighbors, we have gathered today for the rememberance of Elizabeth Mary Cessario Gray," Pastor Dave started the usual ritual.

I couldn't concentrate, I hadthis weird feeling I was being watched. I tried to shake it off, but couldn't.

I turned around to see my loving and adoring father glaring daggers at me. I can feel the love.

Why can't he just leave me alone? I don't need him and I'm just so sick and tired of dealing with everything.

I blocked everything out, and focused on Mom and only Mom. It felt good to remember all the good things about her. Her laugh, her smile, how she was always kind to everyone, even if they had different opinions. I wish I could be more like her...

For so long, I have tried to block everything out, now I know it's better to remember.

**10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone**

"Hey, you okay mate?" Uncle Brown asked after the service was finished.

"Yeah, it's just... I promised myself I would never come back here. It never occured to me that I would have to."

"Yeah I know the feeling. You don't know how much I miss your mother." Uncle Brown looked up again, remembering.

"I do too..." No! No crying!

"Shane Gray?!" I would reconize that voice anywhere. This time it's good!

I laughed, "Mrs. Copenhaven!" Mrs. Copenhaven was my music teacher from middle school. She was short but full of energy, with mousey brown hair and bright green eyes. She was one of the sweetest people I've ever met.

"Aw, come here honey!" I gave her a hug. "Oh, you have grown so much! What happened to you? I missed one of my star singers! I guess I never realized how talented you were... I mean are!"

I laughed again. She could make me laugh even if I was in the worst mood ever. Trust me, she has. "Mrs. C, this is my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres." She had been by my side this whole time, I thought it would be rude for her to miss out on the...er... _energy _that is Mrs. C!

"Hi sweetie! You are a singer too?" I left them alone to talk, and just started to walk.

I looked around my old town. Nothing changed. Same stores, homes, schools, it was welcoming. It was fimilliar. It was everything that saved me from being home.

Eventually,I ended up at my old school. I walked in and saw all the new student's art work, projects, and classrooms. I ended up in Mrs. C's room.

I thought about everything that was happening so fast, and sat down at the piano absent mindedly. My thoughts wondered to Mitchie, and how she reacted. Soon a song poped into my head and I started to sing:

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
i've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can't come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when your feeling empty  
keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can't come  
And save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are.  
I can't be who you are._

It really fit my relationship with Mitch right now.

"What a pretty song."


	4. The Pain Returns

**Hey I'm back! It's been a really bittersweet day. Last day of school, so no more learning but no more seeing my friends 24/7. I miss em already! I would be happier if you R&R... just sayin! ;) Well I guess I'm done venting now. Here are my responses:**

**honeyandmustard: Haha thanks! I really liked the last chapter! I wasn't sure how to end it so i left it at that, 1 beacuse I was tired and 2 beacuse I thought it seemed a mysterious!**

**AdilahluV: Thanks! :) I've been trying hard...**

**L is for Left: Haha I am soooooo deticating this chapter to you! Your review was so awsome! So I will respond to all of your...um... numbers...**

**1: Thanks a lot! I wanted to come up with something original.**

**2: Thanks! It means a lot to me!**

**3: Let's hope! ;)**

**4: Good enough for me! :D**

**5: Thanks! You are too!**

**6: The song was Leave Out all the Rest by Linkin Park. I thought it fit really well, and for some reason I could always picture Joe Jonas sitting down at a piano singing that!**

**.Rox: Sorry I didn't get to respond to your review for the last chapter! I updated before I knew that you had posted one! But thanks a bundle! :-J**

**Kay so disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. You know the drill! On with the story!**

**10 Years Gone**

"What a pretty song." My favorite person in the world was standing at the enterance. Guess who? Yep, my wonderful father was blocking my way to freedom. Deja vu much?

"Thanks," I mumbled. I got up and tried to leave, just to be blocked by Andrew.

"Oh no you don't. You have escaped and disobyed me one to many times, you good for nothing bastard." He spat. Does he even know my name? I don't think so. He hasn't used it in over ten years.

"Just let me out!" I yelled. Wrong move. He punched me in the gut. Damn, that hurt like hell. I fell to the ground like a worn rag doll.

"What did you just say, _brat_?" He seethed. Man can I piss him off...

"Let me go." I said with as much strength as I could muster at that moment. Like it would make a difference, he could care less what I say.

"You need to learn some respect." He grabed my hair. This time the smell of alcohol was stronger.

He had been drinking... just my luck.

"I will when you do." I really do need to learn when to just shut up. This time he left go of my hair and kicked me in the ribs. A lot.

"How's that for respectful?" Then he left. He left me on the floor, brused and bloody.

I don't know whats going to happen. Who will find me? Will I even be alive? What if...if _he _comes back? Just as I thought that, darkness started to take over.

**10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone**

I saw a bright light. Too bright. Am I in heaven?

No. Heaven doesn't hurt this badly. I groaned. Not a good idea since it set my ribs on fire.

"I think he's waking up," I heard a girl's voice say.

Suddenly I remembered everything. The song, Andrew beating the shit out of me, and feeling...empty. Alone.

"What's going on?" I mumbled as I squinted into the light. Soon enough I could make out Uncle Brown sitting on a chair by the window and Mitchie's tear stained face next to my (rather unconfortable) bed.

"You tell us. We just found you. You're really beat up, mate." Uncle Brown said.

"Well, I was just walking around town. Kinda just wanted to see my old home, ya know. But anyways, I ended up in Mrs. C's music room He just appeared out of nowhere and started beating the hell out of me." Damn, did I get it this time. This is what I have been trying so hard to escape... and forget.

"He?" Mitchie asked.

"Andrew." Uncle B and I answered together.

Then the nurse walked in, "Oh Mr. Grey! You are awake! How are you feeling?" She asked in an overly cheery tone.

"Never better." I responded, sarcasm thick in my voice. "So, how bad am I?" Like I don't already know. I have been in this hospital with so many wounds I could probably be a doctor.

"You have some inner brusing, nothing too serious," Predictable. Very predictable. "Just take it easy for a while." With that she left.

We were quite for a long time. Just sitting in silence. Mitchie was the one to break it. "Um, I'm hungery. Want anything?" She asked.

"Thanks but I don't think I could stomach any food right now..." I responed, looking down. Brown just shook his head and Mitch left.

"Shane... you need to leave. You shouldn't have even come to the service."

"Are you crazy?! Me even having to go through this is worth it. Anything for me to become closer to my mom! Just so you know, I only knew her for seven years," I yelled. It was killing my ribs, but I didn't stop there. "You grew up with her! You were closer to her than anyone else! You don't know what I've been through!" Tears were streaming down my face now. How could he evevn suggest that?!

"Yes, I knew her better than anyone. But that's why I know your safety would be more important than anything to her." He said calmly.

"I don't care about my safety!"

"Well apparently you did enough to escape from him! You don't realize you just threw everything away that you have worked for! Andrew won't stop until you break!" I refused to listen.

"Um... Is this a bad time?" Mitchie asked timidly.

**Yeah things are starting to really heat up! Poor Mitchie, Poor poor Shane. I'm thinking I will bring Connect Three back into the story in the next chapter... and maybe some Naitlyn! We will just have to see... ;) R&R!**


	5. A Dream That Ruins

**Kay so I would probably have updated sooner but I had voice lessons... so yeah. I got some pretty beast reviews for the last chapter! I really apperciate it! Kay so I'm just going to disclaim that I don't own Camp Rock so there. Here are my review responses... (Is that what I should call them...? Whateva! :)**

**AdilahluV: I know! I feel bad for him and I'm the one putting him through pain! I'm such a bad person... if I want to be! ;)**

**L is for Left: YOU'RE WELCOME! YOU'RE WELCOME! YOU'RE WELCOME! Haha sorry had to do that ;)! Haha yeah I loved the last chapter too. But don't think that's weird at all! I will just be doing chores then my mind will wonder and most of the time that's how I get ideas! (I would love to hear yours, too!) And don't think your reviews are boring, I think they are pretty awsome!**

**winx rocks: Haha thanks a lot! **

**honeyandmustard: Thank you so much for the idea! It was really good! That would add a lot to the story. I apperciate all the wonderful comments, too!**

**10 Years Gone**

We droped Mitchie off at her house the next day. Brown was going to come and stay with us because he was going to be playing the bass guitar on the new album.

Things had been kind of akaward with us since our argument. I haven't said one word to him. He hasn't talked to me. I guess you can see where I got my stubborness from. Is that even a word?

Well after a long car ride, I...er... _we _finally got back to the mansion that I share with the guys.

I was tackled by an over- happy Jason the second I walked into the door. "I missed you buddy!!" Ow... that hurt. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Jase, he was only gone for a day." Nate said. Jason finally let go of me and I could breath again. Thank the Lord! I let out a long breath and closed my eyes. I could tell that everyone was looking at me.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nate asked, worry plain on his face. How to explain, how to explain...

"Um...I tripped over a speed bump. Can't trust those things you know?" I laughed nervously, but Nate just wasn't buying it. Jason however...

"Yeah that happened to me before!" Why am I not suprised?

"So what did you do with Mitchie?" Nate asked innocently. Yeah, he's too good of an actor. Luckily, I am too.

"Oh nothing much, just hung out with her, you know we caught up on stuff." Nate didn't look very happy with my answer. I knew he was waiting for me to tell him what's up, but he will just have to deal.

"Why not we go work on these songs?" Uncle Brown suggested, sensing the tension in the room. I looked at him with grateful eyes, and he just half smiled. Good, we're cool.

**10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone**

Practicing was what I needed... even if it did hurt a little to sing.

After we finished Nate and Jason went to get us something to eat, giving me some time to talk to Uncle Brown. "I'm sorry I yelled at you..." I said while looking down.

He just shrugged "No problem. It's funny, I remember when you used to think music was boring, now it's a major part of you."

"I didn't like music?" I can't imagine that...

He laughed "Nope, not always. When it was your first summer staying with me I had to leave you with your grandparents because you didn't want to go to some boring music camp. Said you couldn't even sing."

"That seems impossible now..."

"Yeah, doesn't it?"

"So how did you convince me to go?"

He laughed again... hard. I didn't really see what was so funny. "Don't you remember your grandparents? You couldn't stand them! Said you would rather jump off a bridge than stay there again!" Ahh, now it's coming back. Grandma June and Grandpa Robert were some of the most strict people I have ever met. I don't even think 'fun' is in their vocabulary!

"We're hooommmmmeeee!!" Jase yelled. We really should get some pills for him...

Uncle Brown got up and started to walk down. "Hey Uncle B!" I yelled after him. He looked over at me.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. I walked up and hugged him.

"Thanks...for everything."

******10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone**

_I saw Andrew's evil face glaring at me. _

_"You can't run forever. I will find you. Watch your back." he said in a tone so cold it sent chills up my spine._

_"I won't let you hurt me anymore!" I yelled. He hit me and sent me flying backwards. _

_"Oh you will if you ever want to see your dear mother again!" He healed out a large hand, which contained my mom on it._

_"Shane, SHANE! Help me! Please!" She yelled._

_"Mom!!" I yelled. I started running but was stopped by Andrew._

_"Shane, Shane, SHANE!" Mom yelled... weird it sounded like Nate..._

"SHANE!" Nate was shaking me to wake up. Uncle Brown walked in and put his arm around my shaking shoulders.

"Get him away!" I yelled. Uncle B didn't move because he knew what 'him' I ment.

"Shane, what happened?" Uncle Brown asked calmly.

"He...he had her! I...need..to save...her!" I choked out between sobs.

"What's going on?" Jason yawned as he walked in. Wow, I'm proud. I could actually wake him up.

"I...I need to tell you something." They deserve to know what's going on.

"You don't have to say any-"

"No, they diserve to know." I cut Uncle Brown off.

We took turns explaining to them what was happening. They were silent, even when we finished. Hey, wouldn't you be if you just found out your best friend's life is as bad as life can be?

"So, is he, you know, going to come here?" Nate asked quietly.

"I don't know."


	6. Stolen Music

**Hey all readers! I just would like to deticate this chapter to honeyandmustard for givin me the idea! Awsomeness! To explain the speed bump thing, I had to add that cause it happened to me! It was hilarious, but hurt! I have all these scraps up my leg now! Now stuff you need to know, when Shane is singing the font is in _italics_. When Nate is the font is underlined. Got it? And yes I changed around some lines that they sing. Alright I don't own Camp Rock, Numb or Paranoid, you know the drill. So here we go:**

**winx rocks: Thanks :) I thought it was time they know!**

**honeyandmustard: What to say, what to say... oh yeah! JB ROCKS ;)! Haha!**

**L is for Left: Oh that must suck! Haha I needed to incorporate music more so that's what I did! Glad you liked it! And yeah I had a dream about this too! It was really awsome!**

**10 Years Gone**

Things with Nate and Jase were really weird at first. No, they weren't scarred it was just...akaward. They didn't know how to act around me. I don't know how many times I had to yell "Guys, I'm still me! Just because you found out something new about me doesn't mean I'm any different!"

They eventually got the memo. We just went back to our old ways, being goofy, musicly inclined, teenagers.

I hadn't seen or heard anything about Andrew since I told them. But, I was still on my toes. Knowing him, he would get me when I least expect it.

I woke up not feeling right, but just shoke it off. Still, I had a weird nagging feeling.

The guys and I were very busy. We still have three songs to record and edit. So when we got to the studio we got to work right away.

_"I make the most of all the stress  
__I try to live without regrets  
__But I'm about to break a sweat"_

_"_I'm freakin out_"_

_"It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle"_

_"_I'm freakin out  
Everytime I turn around  
Something don't feel right_"_

_"I must be paranoid"_

_"_I avoiding the lines  
Cause they just might split"

_"Can someone stop the noise?"_

"I don't know what it is  
But I just don't fit"

_"I'm paranoid  
Yeah  
I take the nessisary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
I'm takin all the doctors meds"_

_"_I'm still freaking out"

_"That's why my ex-"_

At that time something caught my attention. That low, cold voice I hate so much was talking to my manager.

I took off my headset and walked out of the recording area.

"Dude, where are you going?!" Nate yelled.

I stormed over to them with tears welling up in my eyes.

I gaped at Andrew before he said, "Hey kid, I just got myself a job." He smirked in his janitor's outfit.

"Wha... no. NO! THIS IS MY _MUSIC_! TAKE ANYTHING BUT THAT!" And I ran. I ran out of that room, out of the buliding, and out onto the road.

I pushed harder and harder until I had run for what seemed like hours. While I was running it had started to rain. What a wonderful day.

Eventually I grew too tired to move. I sat down under a wet tree and sobbed. I couldn't stop, the tears just kept coming.

Soon a car pulled up. Uncle Brown's car. I got up and walked over to it, but didn't get in.

He rolled his window down. "Shane... you need to come back."

"No," I said with no emotion. I felt numb.

"Shane..."

"But, but _he's_ back there,"

"I know, but you still need to come home."

"Why?" Uncle Brown got out of the car now.

"Beacuse, Nate and Jason are really worried and want you to come back," he hugged me, and I cried on his shoulder. "Shhh... he's not going to hurt you."

"But he is at the studio! He's taken away my music!"

"I know, but don't let him control you."

**10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone**

When we got back I went straight to my piano. Andrew was changing me. Uncle Brown was right. He was trying to make me break.

I never had satisfied him. Even when mom was alive he always said I would be a lawyer, like he is...er...was. I just played along. A song that fit my mood perfectly got stuck in my head.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
?Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

I sighed. Sometime while I was singing Uncle Brown said he and the guys were going to pick up some stuff for camp. Camp Rock started tomarrow. I almost forgot. I would have an escape.

"Don't you think you will be goin to that silly little camp." Then everything was black.


	7. Why Me?

**Hey so I was just bored and decided to update! Yay my bordom is good for you! Whoo hoo. So yeah. By the way I cried while I wrote this chapter! I guess I was still emotional from watching A Walk to Remember but yeah. I don't own Camp Rock blah blah blah.**

**winx rocks: You and probably everyone else who has read this! If not I am definatly with ya! Boo Andrew! (You are going to hate him even more after this chapter!)**

**L is for Left: Haha sorry about the cliffys but they make you even more excited for the next chapter right? Haha well don't worry about the short review! Better than no review right?**

**10 years Gone**

Pain and loss. Those where the only things I felt.

Yesterday, Andrew showed up and captured me. Fun right? Well if you consider being tied up, and thrown into your old bedroom then being locked in there fun, then yeah. Very enjoyable.

I haven't eaten or slept. He just kept coming back. Taunting me, humiliating me, and beating me. While everyone else was at Camp Rock having a summer full of music, I was left here to die.

Does anyone care? I don't know. Does anyone even know I didn't show up? Probably. Will anyone save me? Highly unlikely. Like a one in a million chance.

Yet, it was that one that kept me holding on. I longed to see Uncle Brown, Nate, Jason, or Mitch- No. Scratch that. I would never want Mitchie to see me like this.

"Hey Dick Head," oh don't you just love my new name? "You can have a fist sandwich for lunch." He really needs to learn some new phrases.

"No thanks," I spit out. I will _not _let him win. I refuse to break.

"Oh but you don't want to starve now do you?" He smirked at me. How am I related to this guy?

"I would rather that than having to deal with you..." Apparently I hit a nerve cause he punched me right in the jaw. Damn it! He already hit me there twice today.

"Watch your mouth," he growled. I really should send him to some parenting classes. Then again, he will probably just beat up the teacher when he fails.

He kicked me in the shin which sent me hurtling to the ground. I landed at his feet and he kicked me away, which caused some of my wounds to start bleeding again. I almost look as revolting as Andrew. Only I'm covered with blood and grim, my arm was twisted at a funny angle, and I have more black and blue skin that normal coloured skin.

I just have one question... why me?

**10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE **

I managed to get to sleep without Andrew bothering me, just to be inturupted by a... police siron?

Seconds later Andrew came charging in with a crazed look in his eyes. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the wall, causing my head to start bleeding. "What did you do?!" He screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I didn't do anything...

I looked over and saw a cop standing at the door. "Freeze! Put the boy down and put your hands up in the air!" Andrew did as he was told, glaring at me the whole time.

I just sat down on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. What was going on? I started to cry. No, not because of me being upset, because I am relived.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. Mitchie was there crying, and Brown was looking at me with the weirdest expression ever. Relived, pitiful, anger, love, and a bunch of other emotions that didn't really mix well together where there. Nate was standing by my side, with Caitlyn at his. Jason was next to Mitchie and Caitlyn's cousin Chelsea was standing next to him.

I looked over and saw Andrew staring at me still... but he wasn't mad. He was...envious? I'm not sure. I was just happy to see everyone and be safe.

Soon, a paramedic can in. "Excuse me, but we need to take you to the hospital to see your wounds."

I nodded, since speaking was difficult.

**10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE **

All of my loved ones came with me to the hospital. It was kinda cramped fitting in six people and a nurse, but we got through it.

Turns out Andrew deary did quite a number on me. I had a broken arm, two broken ribs, (a lot of) internal bruising, and a concusion. Over- all I feel pretty good.

Fine, I lied. I feel like roadkill's shit. But it's not like I am going to tell them that.

"So, how did you guys find me?" They wouldn't answer any questions until we were in here.

They shrugged. "Well you showed us where you used to live when we where there for the 10 Years Gone service." Mitchie explained. It took me an hour to calm her down. She was probably in worse shape than me.

"Yeah the cops in your neighborhood where already pretty suspisious of Andrew." Chelsea said. As I metioned before, she's Caitlyn's cousin. She wasn't a music producer though, she was a dancer and an incredible guitarist. You should hear the duet she did with Jase. We met her last year after Final Jam and conviced her to come this year. I haven't really talked to her much throughout the year but Jay has. They really hit it off.

"But they were already suspicious of him? What?" Now I am confused.

"Well," Uncle B started, "apparently he has had a few divorces. All the wifes were so full of reife that they got away from him. Wouldn't you be suspicious of that?"

"Yeah I guess..." Wow I'm tired. I only spent two days with my Daddy dearest and I'm whipped.

I guess everyone could tell that and we said our farewells.

Everything felt like a dream, like nothing was real. I was waiting to wake up and be a little kid again and go crawl into my mom's arms and tell her about my nightmare.

But deep down, I know that won't happen. And with that, I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Welcome Home

**Aww the last chapter was so sad... this one is better! ;) Sorry about the slow update, my family had friends over and we were swimming and stuff. Now I think you know by now that I don't own Camp Rock, even if I wish I did. But doesn't everyone?**

**honeyandmustard: Oh my! How in the world did you know? Can you like read my mind or something? ;)**

**L is for Left: Thanks! Anyways I thought it was time that I should bring Mitchie back in... Shane missed her! ;) I think he deserves this happiness! I feel bad cause of me causing him so much pain! (Btw, you where right about it being the fourth chapter ;)**

**10 Years Gone**

When I was finally released from the hospital, we went straight back to Camp Rock. By we I ment me, Mitchie, Uncle Brown, Jason, and Chelsea. Nate and Caitlyn were running things back at camp.

When we arrived at the enterance... it looked deserted. No one was outside and every cabins lights were off. "Hey Uncle Brown, did you hold camp or something?" I asked but he didn't hear. He had his iPod on...loud.

"Don't worry," Chelsea said. She was the only one who wasn't currently listening to music or sleeping.

"It's just... too weird." Camp is _never_ empty. Even during the year, people are always coming in and out to visit the lake, talk to Uncle B, or to learn the ropes for future Camp Rockers.

She shrugged. Uncle B turned off the music and the car stopped. "We need to stop in the mess hall really fast."

Okay, somethings up. I decided to just wake up Mitchie. "Hey," I whispered in her ear. She's a light sleeper.

She groaned then smiled at me, "Hey," I leaned down and kissed her softly. When I pulled away she pouted. It was so adorable I just had to laugh... resulting in her glaring at me. But she did it with love.

"Come on Love Birds," Chelsea said, knocking on the window. Mitchie blushed and I kissed her forehead.

"I've never heard of Love Birds before, are they newly discovered?" Jay asked as we got out of the car. I may have been in pain, but I just had to laugh at that. I did notice that as Jay and Chelsea walked in they were holding hands.

"I always thought they would hit it off," Mitch apparently noticed that, too.

"I guess opposites do attract," It's true. They are almost complete opposites. She likes to stand out (Chelsea even has purple hair... which is pretty awsome!) and he doesn't mind blending in. She is really smart, he is just...blissfully unaware. The only thing they have in common are the guitar and birds.

"Well shall we?" Mitch asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," The lioghts were still off when we walked in. I thought that everyone else alread-

"SUPRISE!" The whole camp was in there. Hanging on the wall was a sign that read, "Welcome Home, Shane."

I don't think anyone has ever done anything like this for me before. I laughed, but tears where welling up in my eyes at the same time. Dang, do I feel like a chick or what?

Mitchie was grinning from ear to ear. "Weren't expecting _that _where you?!" I laughed and kissed her again. We heard everyone in the room 'Aww'.

I laughed, "Thanks everyone, this means a lot to me!" I told them truthfully. There were multlipul "It's nothings," "No problems" and "You're welcomes"

"Hey, if it isn't the cripple!" Caitlyn said as she strode over here, Nate following in her tracks.

"I'm not going to be the only one if you call me a cripple one more time," I countered. We are always picking on eachother. Everytime she came to visit me in the hospital she called me that.

"Oh, scary Popstar's going to hurt me!" She pretended to hide behind Nate. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Normally, I would have been annoyed, but I'm just glad to be here and safe.

"Attention all campers," Dee, Brown's current girlfriend, walked up on the makeshift stage. "We have a special preformance from our favorite band, Connect 3!" There was cheering before she continued, "They are going to be singing their new single, Paranoid!" I looked at Nate.

He looked down, "You don't have to if your not up for it, I mean we thought they would enjoy it,"

"No worries," I assured.

Nate looked relived.

We walked up on stage while the audiance cheered. "Well here's Paranoid, I hope you like it." We hadn't preformed this before. What a better place to get feedback? Jason walked up with his guitar and Nate with his and a mic stand. I had one too since I couldn't really dance. Well I could but it would hurt like Hell. My ribs don't really enjoy me dancing right now.

I heard the music start and everyone fell silent.

_"I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out  
It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the scene  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out_

_Everytime I turn around  
Something don't feel right  
Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoidin the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
I'm paranoid  
Yeah_

_I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
I'm still freaking out  
That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm runnin all the background checks  
And she's freakin out_

_Everytime I turn around  
Something's just not right  
Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoidin the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
Cause I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid_

_Stuck in a room of staring faces  
Oh  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through her streets  
I'm about to freak  
Come and rescue me_

_Just might be paranoid, yea  
I'm avoidin the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid"_

The crowed erupted into applause. I found my place that I belong... and that's right here with the people I love and my music. Those are the two things that Andrew could never take away from me.

**Yay Shane had a party! I thought I should make this chapter a little more up beat! Haha was it just me or was this majorly fluffy? Haha whateva! :) R&R!**


	9. The Will

**Yay! Nine chapters! Haha happiness! =D Don't ask! I'm very hyper right now! This is calming to me so that's why I'm writing! Alright I think that you know by now that I don't own Camp Rock, and that sugar isn't my best friend! =)**

**L is for Left: Haha thanks! I am totally going to spell lights...er.. _lioghts_ like that now! And yes, Chelsea is new. I introduced her in chapter seven. She is Caitlyn's cousin.**

**Cariad1987: Haha yeah I just had to put some lioght into his life! **

**winx rocks: Thanks a lot and I thought it was time to give him some happiness!**

**honeyandmustard: Haha it's so weird that Chelsea is soooooo much like you! ;) The world is funny isn't it? And I listened to Paranoid again too! I love it! Thanks a bunch Chelsea!**

**tiffboocullen: Here you go! And thanks for all the support!**

**10 Years Gone**

During camp, I wasn't really able to teach hip hop, so I took a different job. I gave private voice lessons and gave comments on what they were preparing for Final Jam. Nate took my place as the dancer instructor and Jason was in charge of all the outdoor activities. Shocker there.

I am healing. Both physically and mentally. I am finally excepting what is going on with my life and that it's really fucked up.

Andrew is in jail. Yes he finally got what has been coming torwards him. I'm relived, but I know I haven't heard the last of him.

On the bright side, I got my cast off of my arm! Yay but my ribs and head are still killing me.

Camp is almost over, and I am falling in love with this place all over again. Everything about it is what I love... it really is my true home.

Today was starting out like any normal day here. I got up, got dressed and headed over to get breakfast. I sat down at my normal spot at the conselor's table. Yeah, we aren't allowed to sit with campers. Which sucks, cause I barely get to spent any time with Mitch. While she is held down by the camp restrictions, I'm not. The guys are missing their girlfriends, too. Oh didn't I mention? Nate and caitlyn are going out and Jason just asked out Chelsea yesterday. They have been inseperable ever since.

I gave my lessons and headed back to my cabin. As I approched I noticed a middle age man wearing a police badge standing at the door.

He turned around to look at me and smiled. "Mr. Shane Grey?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly. In my world, random strangers showing up at your door is not good. Either they are the press or it's something about my life.

"I came to apologize. We were inspecting your house after your father was taken into custody but didn't realize we had to consult you first."

"Um... huh?" Okay. I'm confused.

He looked at me like I was the crazy one. "In the Will it clearly stated-"

"Wait, what Will?"

"Um, your mothers. Elizbeth Grey... you didn't know about that did you?" I felt like the world was spinning. I asked Andrew if Mom left a will but he always said no and would 'punish' me for asking. That was always the number one rule with him. Don't ask questions.

"No, " I said in a bitter tone. "I had no idea she left a will."

"Well," He took out a piece of paper. "Here it is. If you have any questions here is my card." He handed me the papers and I was stunned. He started to walk away then turned around. "Oh, by the way... would you sign this? My daughters love you."

I manged a small smile. "Yeah sure." After I signed, I walked inside and sat down on my bed. I opened the letter containing my Mom's dying wishes with shaking hands. It read:

_I, Elizabeth Mary Cessario Grey, have the following wishes after my death:_

_1: In case of an accident with Shane Adam Grey's father, Andrew Erick Grey, all possestions shall be given to him._

_2: Shane will have as much custody of my belongings as Andrew._

_3: if something were to happen to Andrew and Shane was under the age of eighteen, he is to live with my brother Brown Adam Cessario._

_4: On my birthday after my 10 Years Gone service, Shane shall make a speech._

_5: Shane is to read the note attached before that day._

_I, Elizabeth Mary Cessario Grey, hope to see my wishes granted and nothing but peace and happiness for my loved ones._

I sat the letter down next to me. I knew he was upset at the time, but why would Andrew keep this from me? Does he hate me this much?

"Why does he want to see me suffer?" I whispered. I started to cry. All that time, all the pain was worthless. I had as much ownership as him... but he just threw me aside... literally.

"Who wants to see you suffer?" Mitchie's voice asked. She walked over and put her arms around me. I picked up the envelope containg the Will and gave it to her.

After she finished reading she put the paper down and hugged me. "Everythings going to be okay Shane."

Is it though?

**Aww! So sad! (BTW, I'm calm now!) Kay so to explain the Will, I have no idea what those things are like so I'm sticking with that! Yeah I will continue this idea in the next chappy. Sorry for it being so short, but i had to stop it there or it would have been too long! R&R!**


	10. The Note

**Kay here is another chappy for 10 Years Gone! First if you like this story then check out Nobody's Perfect by honeyandmustard! It's really good! Haha be sure to R&R... both stories! ;) Yay 30 reviews! Par- tay! Yeah do I really have to say that I don't own Camp Rock? Oh, wait I just did! Never mind! B-)**

**L is for Left: Well now you know! Haha and you will have to wait to find out about the speech... ;)**

**tiffboocullen: Thanks a lot! :)**

**honeyandmustard: Haha go... Jelsea? Let's go with that! Thanks a lot! :)**

**10 Years Gone**

I was driving in my car torwards the jail that Andrew was in. I didn't want to, but I had to pay him a special visit. I have moved on from sad... now I am just plain pissed. Besides, when Uncle B offered to cover me I had to take the chance.

As I drove I got more and more angry at him. Luckily for him I didn't have enough time to want to rip his head off. I pulled into the parking lot, grabbed the paper, and walked inside.

"Who are you here for?" The officer asked.

"Andrew Grey." He nodded and told them to bring him out.

I stormed over to him, grabbed the phone so he couod hear me, and slammed the will down. It took him a few minutes to react. "...What's this supposed to be?"

"You tell me." I glared at him.

He looked around. "Sit down before you make a scene." Guess he doesn't like being in the spotlight.

I snorted "I could make a Broadway show if I want to." But I still sat down. I didn't feel like letting the world know that Shane Gray has an abusive father that 'forgot' to give his suicidal mother's Will to his son. "Why didn't you show it to me?"

"Because..." He didn't want to say amything else.

"Because you thought it would be fun to tease me? You thought it would get another chance to beat me? News flash, you didn't need another chance to do that. You aren't only addicted to alcohol, you are addicted to abusing me." I finished my little rant with tears welling up in my eyes... but I wouldn't let them fall. I refuse to show him weakness.

"No... I was jelous of you. Your Mother killed herself because of _me_... not you. I found it easier to blame you, because she loved you more than she ever loved me. Read the note she left you... I think it will mean a lot to you." Wow, is he bipolar or something? One minute he almost kills me the next he is almost semi human?

I nodded and walked away. I went into my car and took the note. The ink was smugged, as if she was crying... This is it! The night I saw her in the kitchen she was writing a letter to someone... right before she killed herself. She was writing it to me.

_Dear Shane, _

_I can just picture how you will grow up, you will be so great, but I regret not being able to see you. I will miss you so much... but my time is here._

_I need you to stay strong, I can only imagine what Andrew will put you through... He always runs away from his problems, and blames others. But I still fell for him. I would say that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life... but it isn't. Together we had you, baby. You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me... And I am sorry for leaving you like this. I have nowhere else to go. My fate is with God, and I will see you there when your time comes. _

_I want you to learn from my mistakes. I don't wish this life on you, but if it is what you choose I won't stop you. I want, no. I need you to live your life to the fullest, just like in those books we would read together. I need that fo my peace of mind. Remember that I am always watching over you, and that you have a guardian angel with you._

_I Love you more than anything..._

_Mom_

I drove out of the parking lot. As I drove... I cried. I just couldn't hold anything in any longer.

I went to the flower store after I whipped my tears. I knew these people and I didn't want them to think something is wrong.

I drove. All the way to the old graveyard. I got out of my car and walked over to the grave marker I have become so fimilliar with.

_Elizabeth Mary Cessario Grey_

_1984- 1998_

_Was loved by many and cherished by all._

Oh didn't I meantion? My mom had me when she was 16. She loved me enough then to keep me.

I sat down in front of the stone. I slowly took out the flowers and place them in front of it.

"I love you, Mom." I whispered "Why did you have to leave? Everything is so hard... I can't do this without you! Why did you have to leave me?!" I screamed the last thing.

I hugged my legs to my chest and started to cry. I just sobbed for what could have been hours and hours, but it didn't make a difference to me. All that matters is that I have a guardian angel up above...

**Shane's mommy does love him! I love this chapter... do you? R&R!**


	11. Deja Vu

**Okay so here is chapter 11! I would have updated sooner but I was visiting my Dad in the hospital. He is fine and will be sooooo much better once he gets out. Thanks for the reviews! Whoo hoo! I don't own Camp Rock, blah blah blah.**

**wink rocks: Thanks! Yeah it was kinda sad... but I love that chapter! It was one of my favorites!**

**L is for Left: Haha yeah it's a bipolar chapter... like Andrew! Only he's not a chapter... he's a character... Whatever! :P**

**honeyandmustard: Haha no worries! But thanks a lot!**

**tiffboocullen: Thanks so much!**

**10 Years Gone**

I feel asleep at the grave. The sun was already up, so it must be at least seven.

I sighed. I missed being a kid. I wish I could go back to those years when I would just be able to curl up next to Mom if I was scarred or something, and when Andrew would come home we would play football or another game.

But those days are long gone. I won't ever be able to have them back.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. _Mitchie's Cell _appeared on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered, still tired.

"Oh Shane, thank God..." Wow she's worried...

"Hey I'm fine! Calm down..."

"It's just Brown said that you went to visit Andrew and... when you didn't come back to camp I though..." Her voice cracked at the end. She's crying.

"Shh... I'm perfectly fine, he was actually pretty human... Shh," I tried to calm her down, luckily for me it worked.

"Okay, good. I was so worried..." I laughed softly.

"Babe, I'm fine.... I will be back soon." I promised.

"Where are you?"

"I went to visit my mom."

"Wha- oh. When are you coming back? I miss you."

"I will soon. I just have a little bit of unfinished business..."

"Shane," she warned "What do you have planned?"

I explained to her what was going on, and about the Will. She was scared for me. I will always be there for her, I swear that if I'm not that I will never forgive myself. I won't let her fall, ever. She's my angel. Her and Mom.

**10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone**

I pulled up to my old house. There were a few police officers there and a few people in suits. One of them walked up to me as I got out of the car.

A woman wearing a black suit walked up. "Mr. Gray! Feel free to go in and collect whatever you want! We just need you to sign these papers."

I scowled "What papers?"

"Well, you own the belongings in the house, you don't actually own the house. It's the government's property."

"How much?"

She was caught off guard. "Um, excuss me?"

"How much to buy the house?" I want this house. Badly.

"Um, I would have to check. Meanwhile you can go in and take whatever you want." I walked into the living room, the room you enter into. It's connected to the kitchen except by a small hall that lead to the basement, upstairs, and Andrew's old study.

I gasped. It was horrible. Broken beer bottles where everywhere and it was filthy. I didn't see much when he trapped me in hree because I was a little distracted... At least when I was here too I would clean up the messes he would make...

Yet, under all the filth and grime, it was the same. Everything was just how I left it. How Mom left it.

I walked down the steps to the basement. Andrew put all the pictures and Mom's belongings in here.

I saw the piano that Mom loved so much. Uncle Brown gave it to her when I was five. She never could play, but it was always fun to watch her try.

I sat down at it. I was having major flashbacks, I tried to play it before. I was about six.

_I sat down at the new piano. I wanted to play it like Mom. I pressed one f the keys... then another... then a whole bunch. It sounded bad._

_"Shane," Mom called. She walked in here and smiled. "What are you doing, silly?" _

_I smiled "I playing the piano, just like you!" I was so proud..._

_She laughed and ruffled my hair. "You are a natural"..._

That was the last time I was at this thing... I pressed a C. It rang out clearly. Almost perfect. A song popped into my head:

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate?  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead _

_and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

_when I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know I'll always be blessed with love  
and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

_and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

I smiled to myself. I wish that Mom could see me play _that... _Then she would really be proud.

I had to teach myself piano and guitar. I didn't have time to get a teacher. I guess Mom was right. I'm a natural when it comes to music... I never knew it before but music really is in my soul.

I walked over to a shelf. There was an old box labeled 'Pictures'. I took it down and opened it...

**Aww don't you just love Shane's deja vu? I know I do! :) Trust me, in the next chapter there will be a lot of memories! R&R!**


	12. Time for Me to Fly

**Well here is another chapter! Yay! Alright I'm not Disney, so there is no possible way I could own Camp Rock... otherwise I would have had Joe and Demi kiss in the first one! ;) ...And there would be more JB in it... yeah! :p Haha well thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I was too lazy to resopnd to reviews so... THANKS!! And now we can rock n' roll!**

**10 Years Gone**

I slowly took the lid off. Inside there was a huge stack of photos. I grabbed one. It was of Me, Mom, and Andrew after I was born. Mom was still a teen, and Andrew was only a year older than her. Mom was holding me and she had a look that was... proud? I think at least....

The next one was of a three year old me with Andrew. He had me on his shoulder and I was laughing. Since when do I laugh around Andrew? Well theres a first for everything...

I looked through the rest, but one caught my eye. I was about six and sitting with Uncle Browns guitar in my lap, with a serious expression trying to play it. I had to laugh, I wasn't even holding it right, the guitar was upside down! I realized I had more of a conection with music that day....

_I had just saw Uncle B playing the guitar. I wanted to be just like him, so I walked up and took it. I sat on a chair and tried to strum it like Uncle B just was._

_I heard a laugh. "Shane! What are you doing buddy?" Uncle B walked over and sat down on the chair next to me. I smiled innocently at him._

_"I'm playing the geetar! Just like you!" Just then Mom walked in._

_"You know I think he would be a musician, just like his Uncle! He was messing around with the piano the other day."_

_"Well I think that he will be a lawyer, and a sucessful one at that! He does love to argue," Andrew ruffled my (before i learned the magic of a straightener) curly hair._

_Mom looked at Andrew doubtfully then walked back into the kitchen to help cook._

I smiled at the memory, then grabbed the box of pictures and went to the next box. It was of home movies. I took it upstairs.

I put in the first one. It was the birthday of my mom's depression. I knew she loved music so I asked Uncle Brown to help me write her a song.

_I smiled at the camera, then at Mom. "Mom, me and Uncle Brown wrote this song for you! I hope you like it!" She looked very proud._

I've been wasting my time  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been running races  
Still don't know what I've been chasing  
But my eyes still can see  
Bluer skies that wait for me  
And I'm on my way

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly

The earth can be a heavy ride  
When the clouds are in your eyes  
But I feel a calling  
I will rise, I won't be falling  
And I'll escape the gravity  
And I'll reach my destiny  
And I'll fly away

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly

The gates of heaven will open wide  
I will be  
I will rise  
There won't be compromise  
As I take to the open skies

I will fly away  
I will fly away  
I will fly away

_When I finished the song Mom came up and gave me a huge hug._

Then it stoped. I could feel the tears. They were falling fast now. This was about four months before Mom... well, you know... she was getting better. She was getting stronger and more active. Then she just went and killed herself. I let out a sob. As I moved my hand so I could wipe the tears, I cut it on the end of a beer bottle. I felt slightly... less stressful.... I took it and cut a small cut on my wrist. I was just... relieved?

I heard a sound, I wiped my tears and threw the bottle shard. "Mr. Grey?"

"Yeah?" I breathed.

The business woman came in. I stood up from my position on the floor infront of the tv. She smiled sadly "Well, I just talked to the realestate agent about this..."

"And?" I urged.

"Well, the cost is 568,700-"

I cut her of with one of my (literally) award winning smile. "Money is no issue."

She smiled sadly. "Well, they already have an offer."

"Is it a million dollars?" I asked smirking.

"You... you would pay a million dollars just for this house?" She gapped.

I smiled. "As I said before, money is no issue."

I filled out the required paperwork and got whatever I wanted from the house. I drove away, anxious for a call.

**Yay memories! Don't worry I will explain why Shane wants the house in the next chapter! R&R!**


	13. Bonding

**Whoo hoo! Over 15,000 words! Yay! I was so worried when I first posted this! It was my first FF EVER so I wasn't sure how people would react! I love you guys! Hope the reviews keep coming! Sorry for the late update btw!**

**tiffboocullen: Well here is more! Your so polite! You are always saying please! ;) Haha! =)**

**L is for Left: Yeah, that was before he was an alcoholic. Wondering if I should go more in depth about that.... I kinda will in this chapter.**

**TheNextBestWriter: Aw I'm glad you like it! It's always nice to know that I have more readers!**

**Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: Aw d you really think it's sweet? :- Haha Thanks!**

**winx rocks: Yeah I love writing his memories... I think I might add a chapter where I only have him remenising...**

**honeyandmustard: I am definatly goin to do that. He needs to talk to someonewho gets it... someone like a certain friend of mine... er... Jason's! ;)**

**10 Years Gone**

It was night by the time I got back to camp. Uncle Brown came out to meet me. It was past the camper's bed time, so I wouldn't get to see Mitchie tonight.

"Hey. What's all this?" Uncle B asked when he saw all the boxes I packed into the trunk of my car.

I smiled tiredly. I was exausted. "Just some of the stuff that I got from the house..." He nodded, and I yawned.

He smiled softly "Get some sleep Shane. We can get this stuff tomarrow." I nodded, grateful to him.

I got dressed and just laid under the comforter. I sighed. Andrew will get out sooner or later, but what will happen when he does?

I slowly drifted off into a dream mode.

_The five year old me was running up to Andrew. He just got home and I was excited. He promised me he would play ball with me._

_"Daddy!" I yelled, running up to him. He picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder._

_"Hey buddy! How was preschool?" I made a face and he laughed._

_"Oh well let's go play some ball." We walked to the field. I turned around and gasped. Andrew was back to how he was now. He stood there smirking with a ball in his hand._

_"Batter up," He said and chucked the ball at me._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Why can't he stay out of my thoughts?!

I remembered the beer bottle. Well if it helped then... got up and grabbed my pocket knife. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I cut a small cut on my wrist, and sucked in my breath.

I cut three more, on on the right and one on the left. I whiped up the blood and cleaned the knife.

I doubt I could sleep... I was too wired.

I walked quietly in the darkness, going wherever my feet chose to lead me.

I looked over at the peir... there was a figure... a girl.

As I walked up closer, I noticed it was Chelsea. "Hey..." I whispered from behind her. I didn't want to startle her.

She turned around and half smiled. "Hey... back already?"

"Yeah... I just got back at ten..."

"Well you didn't get much sleep then. Only three hours."

I shrugged "I guess..."

"Hey.. what's that?" She looked at my wrists. Oh shit. I pulled them away but she grabbed my hand first. She looked down.

"When?" She asked weakly.

"I only just started... There is just too much stuff to deal with! First there is Andrew, then I figure out he is lying to me, and now I have to write a speech for my mom's 10 Years Gone Birthday... I can't take it!" I finally exploded.

"Look, I know what it's like to be stressed... When I was in school... well look." She had me look at her neck. There where nail marks in it.

"What...?" I was shocked. She shrugged then half smiled.

"Well, I was defendng my friend, and I took the heat. I was so upset after that. I wanted to hurt myself, but I couldn't do that to myself or my friends. I'm just wondering... why would you make us suffer with you?"

We just sat in silence for a while. I was the on who broke it, "So... why are you up this late?"

She smiled "I would ask you the same question, but I think I already know the answer."

"Well, I don't know your answer."

She sighed "If you must know, I come here all the time. I love the night... and it's so peaceful."

I laughed and she looked at me weird. "It's just, you hav never been caught? Brown normally knows-"

"Oh he knows. He just said that if I don't cause any trouble, I can come down whenever I wanted to. And if you would excuss me, I'm going to try to sleep for what's left of the night." She started to walk away.

"Hey!" I jumped up and ran over to her. "Thanks..." And I gave her a hug, which she returned.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later. I know Mitchie is excited to see you, so expect a partner down to breakfast."

I walked the opposite direction as her. And frowned. What am I doing with my life?

**Well there you go! Please R&R and give me any feedback or ideas you might have! **


	14. Depression

**Okay all viewers! Here is chapter 14! I'm going to warn you now, this chapter can be really depressing so if you cry easily it's time to break out the tissues!! Thanks for all the support and reviews! Please keep them coming! I love you guys! And btw I want to make a shout out to the amazing honeyandmustard for a lot of the ideas in this chapter! Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of Camp Rock.**

**tiffboocullen: Aw thanks! I am trying my best! I really apperciate the support!**

**L is for Left: I'm sorry to say but this one is worse! Thanks btw!**

**honeyandmustard: Yeah I was thinking of our conversations and I thought that fit and would help Shane! Thanks for all the ideas! I think I have a good idea where this story is going...**

**winx rocks: Thanks a lot! Here is a new chapter for ya!**

**TheNextBestWriter: Thanks a lot! **

**10 Years Gone**

I woke up, still tired. I yawned. Today is going to be a long day. I rubbed my eyes, but my wrists caught my attention. I remembred everything. The cutting, Chelsea, and being at the house. At the mention of the house, I felt the urge to grab my knife. Instead, I walked into my bathroom and grabbed some cover up. Hey, a rockstar's got to look his best!

I rubbed it onto the wounds. It hurt a little, but it was worth it. You couldn't even tell that I had any cuts.

I got dressed and walked outside. "Hey Poptar," I smiled and turned around. I saw Mitchie leaning against a tree. I walked over to her and kissed her passionatly. I missed her, she is normally my support system when I go through stuff like this.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat," We walked into the mess hall and I was greeted with multipule "Hey, your back!" 's and a few "Wecome homes,"'s. It felt good to be home.

**----------10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone10YearsGone----------**

The next few days, I was depressed. I would sleep in as late as I could, barely eat, get my lessons over with, then sink into a dreamless sleep. But I was still tired. All the time.

Everytime I would pass one of my friends, they would give me a smile. I would just half smile and walk away. When they would invite me to jams, I would just pass.

What really killed me, was when I would see Uncle Brown. He would look at me like I was deathly ill, and when he asked me if I ever felt weird, I would just say "No, but do I ever?" And walk away.

I had quite the collection of cuts on my arms now. I admit it, I am addicted to cutting myself.

A week after I got back, I dreamt for the first time. Ad I wish I hadn't...

_Mitchie was standing there. She was glaring daggers at me._

_"You've changed. And I hate you for it. You need to live again. Until then I'm no longer with you." She growled. I was crying._

_"Mitchie-"_

_"Mitchie left you. She prefers me." I saw Andrew and Mitchie standing next to eachother, laughing at my weakness. "Your mothe left you, I left you, now Mitchie left you. Who's next? Those gay guys in that little boy band of yours? Your Uncle?" Andrew teased._

_"NO! STOP IT!" I screamed._

I woke up. What if Andrew was right? What if eveyone leaves me? ...What if I leave them first...

I got up out of bed. I ran to Uncle Brown's cabin. I grabbed the guns he has incase of emergancys. He wasn't there. Everyone was at Pyjama Jam.

I ran back to my cabin and took out my knife. I cut deep cuts, a few on each hand. I was so close to seeing Mom again.

I grabbed my phone off of the side table. I sent a message saying 'Bye' to Jason, Nate, Mitchie, Uncle Brown, Caitlyn, and Chelsea.

I cut a few more cuts before my cell buzzed.

From Nate:

What do you mean'bye'? Everyone is here....Shane what are you going to do?

I texted him back, 'You'll see.'

I got a call this time.

"Shane? What are you doing?" It was Mitchie. Oh crap...

"Nothing."

"Shane why are you crying?!" I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face. Or the blood that was slowly soaking my arms.

"I can't talk right now. I love you and I will miss you." I hung up the phone. They tried to call again, but I ignored it.

I cut another cut, this time really deep, on my wrist. I grabbed the gun, and everything went black.

**Aw! Poor Shane! I know, I feel bad! I will update sooner if I get 55 reviews by tomarrow! So R&R and you will get to find ot what happens sooner! Just press that button down there!**

**l  
l  
l  
V**


	15. Meeting Mom

**Don't say I didn't warn you! I know the last one was really sad...and depressing... but now you can find out what happens! Btw, this is a long chapter! So I don't own Camp Rock... or anything else for that matter. =(**

**tiffboocullen: Aw thanks! I try to update when I can!**

**honeyandmustard: Yeah well after their heart to heart why wouldn't he?**

**L is for Left: Haha I know, I am trying to make it happier! I think you will like me more soon!**

**TheNextBestWriter: Well I warned you! Forgive me please!**

**winx rocks: Thank you! I cried a little when I was writing it!**

**10 Years Gone**

_"Shane..." I heard a sweet, familliar voice. I opened my eyes. From where I stood, you couldn't see anything. It was all white._

_"Am I...dead?" If the answer is yes, then I am a huge idiotic....idiot!_

_"No baby. Your not dead." Before my eyes, a women appeared._

_I felt tears, "Mom..." I whispered. I ran up and hugged her. She chuckled lightly and returned the hug. _

_"Oh, I missed you so much," This is so weird... I have had dreams where I see mom but this is too real. I'm actually here... _

_"I missed you, too." I smiled, but her face was suddenly stern._

_"Well you must have or you wouldn't be here. What were you thinking?!" I went to open my mouth "No, don't answer that. I know what you were thinking... nothing! Why in the world would you do this?"_

_I shrugged "I don't know. Why would you?" I raised my eyebrows at the last part._

_She gave me the 'Mom' look signling that I should shut up. "I did what I could. Besides, it was my time, while you aren't ment to leave the world yet."_

_I sighed. She's right. Like always. "I was a idiot. A stupid fucked up," She gave me the look sayin 'Watch your language' which I ignored "Idiot."_

_"look, you may be an idiot,"_

_"Geez, thanks a bunch," I interupted sarcasticly._

_"But I couldn't be more proud of you."_

_"Huh?" Why would she be proud of me? I almost killed myself._

_She laughed softly "Because you are so strong. Stronger than I ever was. You faced Andy when he was worse than I ever imagined. You never broke. You found the courage to run, and look at you now! You are a huge success!"_

_"But,"_

_"No. You can't argue with me. You don't see yourself clearly at all! You only notice flaws! You are not a bad person or whatever you think!" I do think Mom is the only person who could tell me that, and make me believe it, too. She looked at the white watch she had on her wrist. "Oh my. I'm afraid that our tim is almost up, baby boy."_

_"What? But..." She smiled at me._

_"We'll see eachother again. And I would like to met this Mitchie girl!"_

_"Oh you would love her Mom! I don't want to say good bye!" I held onto her tight and she squeezed me back. _

_"I know sweetie. I love you. Don't forget to tell Brown I said hi."_

_"I love you, too. And I will."_

_Then all I felt was a throbbing pain._

I felt alive again. Like everything I just experienced was a dream. A really real one. I moved my head over and saw Mitchie crying on the side of my bed. I slowly moved my bandaged hand onto her's. It took a lot of work, but it was worth it. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. She looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh Shane..." And she held onto my hand and cried. Nate and Caitlyn looked up from their seats in the back. Cait smiled while Nate just stared disbelievingly. Jason and Chelsea were closer and were smiling at me. Uncle Brown moved next to my bed from his spot at the window with the same expression he had the night I was saved.

The hospital only allowed one person in at a time since I was awake, so they all took turns coming in. Caitlyn was first. She said, "Well not only is Shane Gray a selfish idiot, but he is a depessed selfish idiot. Welcome back."

Next was Jay. "If you ever do that again, I will send all the birds in the world after you." The funniest thing was that he was serious.

Then it was Chelsea. I looked down disappionted when she came in. "You know, I thought you wouldn't do this after our talk."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"No you weren't." She gave me a light hug before she left.

Then it was Nate. "You are such an moron."

"I know,"

"You nearly died!!"

"I know..." I looked away, embarresed for my behavior.

"How could you just throw life away?! It's a gift, not a nessesity."

I felt a tear leak down my face "I know," I whispered for the third time.

"Just...just please don't scare us like that again." He looked me in the eyes. He had tears coming down his face too.

"I won't."

Mitchie came in next, and immediatly collapsed next to me on the bed. I put my arm around her. "I love you, and I promise never to do that again."

"Please, please don't." She whispered into my side.

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

She looked up at the doorway to see Uncle B standing there. She kissed me softly then got up. "I'll be back." As she walked out, I noticed she was still in her PJ's. Was eveyone?

Next Uncle Brown came in. For a while we just stared at eachother. I finally said, "Mom says hi..."

Tears fell down both of our faces. "What happned?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't Pyjama Jam without you, so we went back to your cabin to make you come. When we got there we saw you covered in blood, with the gun and the knife in your hands. We thought you shot yourself, but the doctors said you just collapsed due to blood loss."

"Oh..." I said lamely.

"Here," I saw him take out a case. "We brought this incase you woke up." I smiled gratefully.

Soon, everyone left. I strummed a few chords. I wonder how I could make this up to them...

**He's alive!!! What's he going to do?! You'll find out soon! R&R!!**


	16. Beach Jam

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! They are awsome! And sorry about the chapter. It's short and filler-ish, but I haven't been able to really update this seriously. I promise an awsomely fantastic chappy next time!! Disclaimer: I have never owned Camp Rock, and probably never will!**

**Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: Yeah I agree. Turn Right would have been perfect! Thanks!**

**L is for Left: Haha sorry to burst your bubble but this one isn't depressing! ;) **

**TheNextBestWriter: Thanks! And I'm glad you aren't depressed anymore!**

**winx rocks: Haha thanks! And how could I let Shane just go die? ;) **

**tiffboocullen: Thanks a lot! **

**honeyanmustard: Yeah thanks! I like writing Gary better, just because she is more wild! But Chelsea is awsome too! She is really down to earth... unlike Gary!**

**10 Years Gone**

I was checked out of the hospital a few days later. I really am regreting what I did. I think that the guys are getting annoyed with all my apologies.

Anyways, Brown asked me to preform for Beach Jam. "It's to thank everyone for being so supportive." He said. I agreed enthusiastically. Everyone has been great since I came back, and no one has bothered me for info, and I am so gratful for that. My almost suicide is something I would prefer not to be pressed for details about.

You could definatly say I have been busy. I have been working on a new song for Beach Jam, and working my ass off on this speech. Mom's 10 Years Gone Birthday is the day after Final Jam, which only gives me five days to work on finishing the speech. I also have been wondering... will Andrew be there?

I just finished getting ready. Connect 3 was going to preform together, then I was going to sing.

"You ready Popstar?" Mitchie asked from my door. We have been attached at the hip since I got back. At night sometimes we would even sneak out to see eachother.

"Yeah," I smiled, grabbing my guitar then walking out.

"What are you going to preform?" She asked as we walked down.

I laughed "If I tell you that it would take all the fun away from not knowing!" She pouted.

"Well, I don't find it fun. You won't even give me a sneak peak of this new song of yours." It's true. I haven't even let Nate see it, and normally I always go to him when I'm writing.

"You'll find out everything soon enough," I assured. We continued to walk and talk on the way down there, until I had to go tune my guitar and warm up.

"Hello Camp Rockers!" Uncle B said from the stage. There where multipul "Hey Browns" and "We love you, Brown"'s. "Well today, we have a treat for you! So please welcome to the stage our very own, Connect 3!" We ran onto the stage while the campers cheered.

"Hey guys," I said "Well today we have a treat for you! We would like to sing our newest song, World War III!"

_Yeah!  
Whoo!_

_Tonight I walked into the bedroom,  
You were visibly upset.  
Tellin' Me I made a bad move.  
But I didn't do nothin'._

_You start screamin', wake the neighbors.  
Now everybody's out for blood.  
I didn't want no confrontation.  
Because of you that's what I got._

_Well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you.  
And every battle we've fought just makes us looks like fools!_

_No you can't have World War III,  
if there's only one side fighting.  
And you know,Woah Oh,  
That there's lessons left to learn!  
Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And then I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III_

_Worls War III_

_Let me tell'em!_

_Now you're rounding up your army.  
Turning all your troups on me.  
Tellin' lies just to be happy.  
But I won't retaliate,NO!_

_No you can't have World War III,  
if there's only one side fighting.  
And you know,Woah Oh,  
That there's lessons left to learn!  
Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And then I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III_

_Well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you.  
And every we've fought just makes us looks like fools!_

_No you can't have World War III,  
if there's only one side fighting.  
And you know,Woah Oh,  
That there's lessons left to learn!  
Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And then I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III_

_Not gonna be World War III!_

_Uh Oh!_

_Everytime you attack,  
it doesn't drive me to fight you back,  
And I know,Woah Oh,  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III_

_World War III  
World War III_

_The song ended_, and the croud went wild! We bowed, then Nate and Jason went off the stage.

"Okay," I said, attempting to make the cheering stop. It didn't work. "Okay, thank you!" I tried again. It finally died down and I was handed my guitar by a camper. I think his name is Byron... I'm not sure. "Well, today I have a special gift for you. I know how supportive you guys are so I wrote you a song."

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each days a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_I finished the song and smiled. I heard clapping, and soon everyone in the camp was standing up. I looked from Nate, to Jay, to Cait, to Chelsea, to Mitchie, and finally to Uncle Brown and smiled. This is my family, and I'm not going to let them go.

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

**Yeah, kinda filler-ish, but I like it. I was listening to the radio and heard this song, and just had to put it in! I thought it fit perfectly! R&R!**


	17. A Family

**Wow, chapter 17 can you believe it??? I defintly can't!! Haha I am in a good mood cause I am watching Camp Rock (Which I don't own, just throwin that out there...) so this probably going to be happier. I think so at least. Yeah this one is filler-ish too because it's leading into the next one.**

**TheNextBestWriter: Thanks!! :^)**

**honeyandmustard: As do I, as do I!! Oh and I just heard our fav Camp Rock line! I showered in cold water, I looked at a tree it's been three hours I need hair product!**

**winx rocks: Thanks!! :)**

**Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed: I know I have recently becom obsessedwith it and it fit perfectly!! And I just had to add a song from Lines, Vines, and Trying Times and I thoughtsinceSane and Andrew have their own World War III, why not? I do love Much Better, probably because of the obvious reference to whoever sings a song about 'Tears on her Guitar'! I hated Jaylor, they weren't right together! Haha and thanks for the postivity about the fillers!**

**tiffboocullen: Aw thanks a lot!**

**L is for Left: I know!! I am proud of myself!! No depression in the last chapter!! And the last song was If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. I love that song and it was perfect for that!! You should check it out! :)**

**10 Years Gone**

I grabbed the sheet of paper with my speach on it and put it in a folder. Today was the day of Mom's 10 Years Gone Birthday and Uncle Brown, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, and even Chelsea and Caitlyn were leaving with me to go to the service. It's almost as important as the actual 10 Years Gone service.

I stole one last glance in the mirror the headed off. I said good bye to some of the campers that passed on my way to the Mess Hall to meet the group. I'm sure it waskind of funny to see me in a tux during the end of camp while everyone else is in sweats for the long trips home.

I arrived to see everyone else already there, Caitlyn, Chels, and Mitch with their bags. Their parents were going to just pick them up after it. I rushed over and appeared next to her. "Want some help?" She jumped and I laughed.

"Yes please, Jerk!" I grabbed her bag while she carried the trophy. Oh did I mention she won Final Jam? Yeah she sang another amazing original that she wouldn't let me hear. I guess it's payback for me not letting her hear If Today Was Your Last Day.

Suddenly, Mitchie was looking at me with a really worried face. "What?" I smiled akwardly.

"Nothing it's just... are you going to be okay?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming, just not from who. "I'm going to be fine. I am generally good with these things..."

"I know but with the whole-"

I interupted her, "Suicide thing? Look, let's not think about that."

"I know, I know. But are you still... still cutting?" She whispered the last part. I sighed and looked at my wrists. There were the scars from the last month on there. Scars I will carry with me forever.

"No, I haven't since I got out of the hospital." She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Okay, well I have once but that was because I had another dream." How can she get anything out of me?

"Shane! You promised me that you wouldn't do that anymore!" Now the guilt is coming. What can I say?

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing..."

"Of course you didn't." We stood in silence for a bit. Me just looking at my shoes, though I could feel her gaze on me.

I finally looked up and met her eyes. "Look, Mitch, I really am sorry. I am an idiot, and I have learned my lesson. I don't want to loose anyone, especially you."

"Shane..." She sighed but I cut her off before she could finish whatever she was going to say.

"No. Let me finish. You are one of the most, if not the most, important person in my life. I don't want to loose you. And if you fell even half of what I feel for you, then I don't want to cause you more pain."

She smiled slightly then met my lips with a kiss. I smiled softly down at her. "I don't want to loose you either." She fell into my arms. We just stood here hugging eachother for hours, minutes, does it matter?

"Um, guys," I saw Caitlyn's curly hair at the door. "We are going to be leaving soon."

"In three minutes, no more, no less!" I heard Uncle B yelling from inside.

I let her. Mitch looked at me questioningly. "Look, as much as I would love to have stayed like that forever, but I need to talk to Uncle Brown really quickly."

I walked inside and saw Uncle B explaining the differences between a bass guitar and an electric guitar to Chelsea, Nate, and Jason. They noticed me and smiled.

"Hey could I talk to you really quickly?"I asked Uncle B akwardly.

He nodded and we walked into the kitchens. "What did you want, mate?"

I looked out the window while I answered. I saw all the kids, rushing up and giving their parents hugs. They were loving familys. And they weren't falling apart. I envy them... why couldn't my family be like that? "Mainly support." I stopped and stared at one of the campers, Brad, laughing and talking to his dad.

"What kind of support?"

"Just... can I do this? What if I freeze? Would Mom be disapointed in me?"

"Shane, I don't think you can make Liz more proud. You have grown into such a good person, she wouldn't ask for anything else. She wouldn't care if you didn't even make the speach! As long as your happy and safe."

"But-"

"No." He cut me off simillar to how I did Mitch. "When she found out she was pregnant with you, she refused to abort you. She was going to raise you. She has loved you since she found out you were going to exist." I stared at him.

"Is all that true?"

He nodded. "You don't see how loved you are. That's why I was so mad when I found out about your...er.... near death experience. Liz brought you into the world loved, and you are still. You are like a brother to Nate and Jason, Caitlyn's humor, Chelsea's support system, Mitchie's world, and..."

"And what?"

"And you are like my son." I was silent. After about five minutes I got up and hugged Uncle Brown. I felt the tears falling down my face, but I didn't care. I have a family. A dysfuntional, musical, sometimes psycho family, but still a family. And most importantly, I have a dad. And Uncle Brown is the person to take the spot of the father I lost.

**Aw, that was kinda bitter sweet. Shane really does have a family!! Please R&R!!**


	18. Old Friends And A Children's Shelter

**Chapter 18 baby! I am so happy about that!! And all my reviews! Thank you guys a lot! I am going to try to update as much as I can/finish this story before July, cause I am SUPER busy that month. I am going to a sleep away camp the 5-9, then going up with my friend to a lake, then I have a theatre camp, then I am going to NYC for my birthday, then I have a two week long acting cap ending with a HUGE production, which I have one of the leads in. Let's say I barely have any time! So disclaimer: I am not the fabulous owner of Camp Rock, or ... *Smiles Micheviously***

**tiffboocullen: Aw thank you! I loved the last chapter... one of my favorites! =)**

**winx rocks: Thank you! **

**honeyandmustard: Haha yeah Chelsea fit that! Haha and DIVA SHANE IS BEAST! Haha I forgot how funny that movie is... btw, your lip goss is _soo _not glossy anymore!**

**TheNextBestWriter: Yeah I have a lot of bitter sweet moments, and that's how the last chappie turned out! I loved it though... I don't know why!! :)**

**10 Years Gone**

For the next half hour I sat with my head leaning against the window, thinking about Uncle Brown's words. If I am being honest with myself, he is my real father. He has always been there for me, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Gray?"

"Yes..."

"This is Abbie Clark, the woman who was at your house when you came to pick up the items you would like to keep?"

Oh her. I noticed all eyes were on me. They really do need to stop worrying... then again I scared them a lot. Mitchie mouthed 'Who is that?' I held up one finger. "Yes, can I hep you?"

"As a matter of fact, I called to inform you that the government accepted your offer to purchase the house."

I beamed. "Are you for real?! They did?! I get the house?!"

I heard her laugh on the other end of the call. "Yes, and we will fax you the paper work you are required to fill out. After that she's all yours!"

"Thank you so much!"

We said our good- byes and hung up. I really got it... I got to keep my childhood home. I turned around and there sat an expectant Nate. "So what is this about a house?"

Oh yeah, I didn' tell them. "I just bought a house!" He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't you have like six of them?" Chelsea asked.

"Seven." Caitlyn corrected.

"Yeah dude, we don't need another house."

"I know, let me explain. It's my house, the house grew up in."

Everyone was silent. "So... you want to keep it because...?" Mitch asked.

"Look, I know it doesn't make much sense. I mean why would I want to own the house that made me suffer so much? Well the truth is, there are some bad memories, but just as many good ones. I really apperciate all the little things remember from then. So, when I heard that I wasn't actually able to own the house I made an offer without thinking." Nate still looked confused. So did Jase, but he always does. I think that blank expresson is his face or something.

"But, what are you going to do with it? I mean are you going to live there now?" Nate asked.

"No!" Jase said. "We need to stick together! We are Connect 3! Without you we would only be Connect 2! It's not as catchy!" I laughed.

"No, Jay. I actually have other plans for it."

"Like what?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I was thinking about making it a home for people to escape to. A children's shelter or something. You know, kids that are like me. Who are being abused and need to get out. That would give them an escape, if they don't have other family like I did. Even if it is just for the afternoon or something..." I trailed off at the end. Would that work? I felt Mitchie grab my hand. She was smiling.

"I think that's a great idea." She said. Everyone else nodded.

"Yeah," I looked up to see Uncle Brown looking back at me. "It's brilliant, mate." He is proud. I haven't had someone be proud of me for ages... it feels good.

"Thanks... Dad." I smiled at my true Dad.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Things finally seem to be working out.

**----------10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE----------**

We arrived at the birthday service soon after. I looked around. I didn't have much time to see any of my old friends or neighbors at the 10 Years Gone service, in fact I didn't even notice anyone except Mrs. Copenhaven. That just changed...

"Hey man! It's been too long!" I looked over to see my former best friends, Colby and Melody. They didn't know about the whole abuse thing, but then again they never asked. I was especially close to Colby. I would go to his house whenever I could, and he would never ask questions.

I smiled, it was great to see them! "You haven't changed a bit! Either of you!"

Melody and Colby laughed too. "I wish I could say the same for you!" He said.

"Yeah, being on the cover of newspapers, on talk shows, touring, our little Shane's grown up!" Mel teased.

I looked down to cover up my blush. "Oh here! I want you to meet some people!" I dragged them over to where the gang was standing. "Guys!" I yelled to get their attention. They turned around and smiled at Cole and Mel.

"This is Colby and this is Melody. Guys this is Mitchie, my girlfriend, Nate and Jason, my bandmates, and Caitlyn and Chelsea, Nate and Jay's girlfriends." They said hello and the girls started to talk while Colby joined us.

"So, are you a musician?" Nate asked conversationally.

We laughed at the though. "Are you kinding?! Shane didn't you tell them anything about me?!" I looked down ashamed. Luckily Nate had my back.

"He didn't really talk much about his past, we were more focused on the present and future." I looked gratfully at Nate. I didn't really want anyone else to know about my past if I could help it.

Colby nodded undestandingly. "Well just so you know, I can't carry a tune! I would break glass!" It's true. He did one time when I was over at his house and we were practicing for Mrs. C.

"Well good. Then those poor crows wouldn't fly into the doors in the windex comercials." Nate and I laughed, while Colby looked at Jay like he was some maniac.

I slug my arm around Cole's shoulder. "He takes some getting used to..."

"Yeah I figured..."

We heard a voice from the speakers in the church. "Will everyone please take a seat? The service is about to begin."

We made our way to our seats. On my way, I noticed Andrew. The very sight of him sent chills up my spine. He glared at me like I was dirt, and I returned the favor.

The lights dimed at the Pastor made his way onto the stage.

**Yeah it ends sorta abruptly, but I couldn't continue it for much longer! This is a lot longer than what I normally write for this story! So please R&R! Make my day! ;)**


	19. So Much For A Speech

**Wow that I am so happy right now! I wasn't planning on updating, but I just found out I was a canidate for the OCRA cannon couples 'centric' award! Whoo hoo! I am so excited!! You know how Mitchie squealed when she found out she was going to CR? Well that only with me squealing!! Thanks for all the reviews and comments about the Children's Shelter! I had to incorporate that in somehow and I am happy you guys liked it! Love you guys! Thanks for everything!! Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, even if I can squeal like Mitchie!**

**10 Years Gone**

I listened to a more depressing version of 'Happy Birthday' ring through the hall and sighed. I felt Andrew glaring at me, simillar to the 10 Years Gone service, only then he wasn't wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit or had a police escort.

Pastor Dave walked to the front of the first pew and headed over to the mic and stand. "Hello to all the familliar and unfamilliar faces. We are here to celebrate the 34th birthday of Elizabeth Gray. Let's welcome her spirit into the room, so she can join us." He held his hands to the sky. I always thought this was an akward part of the ceremony, but now... not so much. I could feel her... no matter how crazy that may seem.

Pastor Dave talked a little more about mom, then he welcomed me up. "Now we have a very special guest, _celebrity, _speaker today. Elizabeth's only son, our very own, Shane Gray." There was applause as I walked up to the podium. Pastor Dave shook my hand and I took his place at the mic. "Hey everyone, as Pastor Dave kindly announced I am Shane Gray. I was asked my my mom to say a few words on her behalf."

I looked around the room. There were so many familliar faces... But something caught my eye. At the back of the room, sitting in an empty seat, was Mom. My eyes widened, but I shook it off. "Um..." I looked down at my speach. "You know... I worked so hard on a speech. Hours, ask my Uncle. I spent that time on a speech I'm not going to use. I mean, why would my Mom want me to be stressed on her birthday? She would want us to celebrate, not to mourn."

Pastor Dave walked up to me. "Well well Mr. Gray. In that case, would you do us the honors of singing us a song?"

I smiled. "Absolutly." There was applause from all around. I looked over and saw the guys still in their seats. I looked at them questioningly, and they signaled me to continue.

After giving the musicians instructions, I walked over to the mic. "Um, this is a song I actually worte for my mom when I was younger, with the help of my Uncle."

I heard the music, and I started to sing an octive lower than the original.

_I've been wasting my time  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been running races  
Still don't know what I've been chasing  
But my eyes still can see  
Bluer skies that wait for me  
And I'm on my way_  
_Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly_

_Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly_

_The earth can be a heavy ride  
When the clouds are in your eyes  
But I feel a calling  
I will rise, I won't be falling  
And I'll escape the gravity  
And I'll reach my destiny  
And I'll fly away_

_The gates of heaven will open wide  
I will be  
I will rise  
There won't be compromise  
As I take to the open skies _

_Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door  
Time for me to live  
It's time for me to sing  
Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings  
Time for me to fly_

_I will fly away  
I will fly away  
I will fly away_

I smiled as I finished it. I sang this for mom the birthday before she died, and that was before I even knew I could sing... much less liked to.

Pastor Dave walked up. "An excellent job by Shane! I'm sure that beat a speech! Now let's seetle down," I walked ove to my seat, stealing a glance at the seat Mom was in... or is in... I don't really know. I only know that she had that expression of the first time. She was proud of me.

When I finally reached my seat, Mitchie grabbed my hand. We smiled at eachother then turned our attention to the front. Wait... I just preformed in fornt of Andrew. I looked back, and saw him using all of his self control not to look at me. His expression was unreadable. A stone. Simillar to his heart.

**I was listening to that song all day today, and had to add it in here again! R&R! Let me know what you think!**


	20. A Weight Lifted, And One Gained

**Wow... 20 chapters can you believe it? I am sorry for not updateing, but I have been very busy. And on Sunday I am leaving to go to camp, so I want to update at least once more until then! And sorry, this is kinda short but I like it though. Hope you don't judge it by it's length! Thanks for all the reviews! I really apperciate it! I don't own Camp Rock and never will, yahda yahda yahda...**

**10 Years Gone**

After the service, the gang started to make their way out. I grabbed Un- er Dad before he left though. "What's the haps?" He asked.

"I need to take care of something... I will be right out." He nodded and I sighed. I walked over to Andrew, who still looked like a stone. I know why, the jealousy is coming back. A he mentioned before.... he doesn't like that I sang and have a support system.

"Andrew." He turned around to face me. The room had cleared out and only us and the police man were there.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I need to say something."

"Well what is it?" He said impatiently. Yeah, like he has anywhere to go except back to jail.

"I wanted to ask you... why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why would you blame me... blame me for everything... I didn't do anything! Ever! You are the reason mom is dead... not me! You had the affaire, I didn't! So for you to abuse me and to hurt me for something I didn't do, well let's just say you have no right." I could feel tears burning my eyes, but I couldn't stop yet. "Why would you get into other relationships, just to cause people pain? Why do you feel the need to take your anger out on the world? And you would hurt me when you were, excuss me, are the person walking around screaming screw the world! Cause that's better than feeling an kind of emotion! Cause I can't be human or that would be crazy!"

He looked, or glared at me with fire in his eyes, which I matched, maybe colder. "What do you want Shane? I am only one person dealing with that!"

I laughed darkly and shook my head. "You aren't a person... No sane human being would cause the hurt that you did! You were reckless and you can't change that."

"What do you want from me?" he snapped.

"I thought that I wanted a father. Not what you are, a real Dad. Someone who would play sports with me, who would actually come and say goodnight and 'I love you,' not someone who would laugh at my pain. But that's what I thought I wanted... now I have a Dad. Unclebrown has always been my real Dad, not by genetics, but by actions. Now you aren't anything to me... and I am sick and tired of waiting for you to change, or to wake up, and I am tired of being dissappointed in you. I don't want that anymore. Sorry." And I walked away. It feels... incredilbe to finallyspeak my mind to him. I only hope he listened.

I walked out, feeling like a heavy weight I have been carrying around for a long time was finally taken from me. The first face I saw when I came out was Mitchie's, and I don't think I wanted to see anyone else. I snuck up behind her, while she was talking to Mel, and grabbed her waist. She jumped and turned to glare playfully at me. "You scared me!"

I laughed. "That's kinda the idea!" She looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. Is there something on my face?

"You seem unusually happy." She stated. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I lightly and randomly pecked her lips.

"Well sorry to barge in on your moment, but Cole and I are going." Mel stated.

"Wait... together?" I asked in disbelief.

She smiled sheepishly "Um, we kinda got together last year," I smiled. Good for them!

"I always knew you would end up with eachother somehow!"

She laughed. And after exchanging numbers with them, they left. Soon, Mitchie, Chelsea, and Cait's rides came. I must say, it's weird saying goodbye to them, they have helped me a lot. Caitlyn could always cheer me up. We get along well, she is like my little sister. Chelsea and I are close too. We are always sharing stories, and I found I could confid in her when I just needed someone to talk to. And Mitchie... oh what to say about her... she is always there. She is the person I am closest to, and the person that I know will love me no matter what.

"Hey, mate, you coming?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, sure." We walked out, just to see an unpleasent sight. There was a flash, followed by mutlipul questions. _Shane, is it true this was your mother's birthday serivce? Is she really dead? Where are you in the relationship with your father? _where just a few of the questions. I kept my past from everyone for a good reason. Now the press is on my tail. Oh joy.


	21. The Grey Story

**Alright last update for...1, 2, 3, 7 days. Sorry I promise to update ASAP when I get home, and I hope to see plenty of reviews by then too! ;) Spread the word! ;) Speaking of reviews, thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are awsome! Oh and sorry about the chapter being so short, it felt like a goodplace to stop. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, setting, or any part of Camp Rock.**

We ran to the limo as fast as we could without hurting any of the press. "How did they find me?" I whispered when we were safe inside and moving.

"Well did you really expect to keep this from them for forever?" Nate asked.

"Honestly... I don't know. I guess that I never really thought about them..." My voice slowly trailed off. So the press have been tipped off, the question is by who? "They shouldn't know..." I whispered.

Dad put his arm confortingly around my shoulder. "Look, mate, it's going to be fine. They don't really have any idea what they are talking about. For all they know your mom died and that's it." I sighed.

"It's not that simple- There will be rumors going around that they won't stop until they are answered. They will wonder about my dad and if they find out about, _it_, then I'm screwed. It will affect our music career."

"My advice is to be honest. After all, tell the truth is the golden rule." Jase stated simply.

I considered what he said. After about ten minutes I said, "Well if I am going to be honest, I want to anounce it when I open the children's shelter." That way, they can see that I am not affected by my past.

"Now all we have to do is finish the shelter." Nate reasoned.

I nodded. "I had an idea, what if we preform at the opening? I mean that way we could have more people come anbe aware of it."

"Yeah, and we could tip off the press about what you are doing too." Dad suggested. I nodded. This might work out...

**10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE10YEARSGONE**

The next day we headed home to work on the house. On the way, we stopped at McDonald's to get some breakfast.

I felt Nate nudge me. "Dude, look at Person magazine's cover story." We were in line while Dad and Jay chose a seat. I looked over and saw a picture of me leaving the church. The discription was this: _Shane Grey: More than some kid in a band? _I walked over there and grabbed the mgazine. After opening to page 38, I saw another picture of me walking to the limo. it read:

_Shane Grey was never one to talk about his past. This left us with many questions: Where does this talented teen sensation come from?  
__Not long after returning from Camp Rock, the second time, he was seen leaving a 10 Years Gone Birthday service (A continuation to the 10 Years Gone service, a time for remembering the dead that have been gone for 10 years. This servie is said to only take place in Grey's home town) for Elizabeth Grey. As Grey has not answered many questions, he has answered some. He responded that his father is And Grey and his mother Eizabeth Grey.  
This has aroused may more questions; What is Grey's real story? What is he hiding? We attempted to get these questions answered, but Shane made a pack of silence. Check out person .com/The_Grey_Story for more information about Shane and our thoughts. _

I sighed. "Shane," Nate yelled from the front of the line. "What do you want?"

I walked over with the magazine in hand and said my order. "Read this," I handed the magazine to him. He read the artical and we exchanged worried looks.

"Look, man, you know that there is nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine."

"Let's hope,"

**Now I am going to say good-bye, so long, farewell, and whatever other way there are to say bye. I expect a lot of reviews when I return! ;p**


	22. Famous Last Words

**Okay I am back! I come to bring good news and bad news. The good news: Here's an update. The bad news: This is the last chapter. I don't know what else to add to this story, plus all good things must come to an end. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, and who has taken the time to look at my first story. I have a lot more ideas for future storys, and I beg you to check them out. Right now there is Check Yes Juliet that's not done yet and My Life As A Teenage Loser that I have just started. Be sure to check them out!! No disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, fanfiction, or Shane. Okay so my suggestion is to listen to the song Famous Last Words and picture Shane singing it.**

More and more people arrived, gathered outside of the small stage we built in front of the house. It took one month to finish this job, and everything turned out great.

Person Magazine's van just appeared in front of the house. Today, everything comes out. No more hiding.

"You ready mate?" Dad asked.

I noddded and stepped out onto the makeshift stage. I smiled as the audiance went into an uproar. "Hey guys! Thanks for being here today! We have gathered to celebrate the opening of this new children's shelter, called Freedom... cause that's why it's here. To free children from their worries. Now, you may wonder what kind of shelter this is. It's for children that have abusive parents or are being mistreated at their homes and need a sanctuary to escape to." There was a quiet whispering going around. "Now you may wonder, why do I care? I mean, two years ago I was storming off music video sets because my coffee was too cold. But not now. The truth is, I do care. More than you will ever know... because I experienced some things. Let's just say I can relate to the future kids that will live here." I heard a few gasps from some of the girls in the front row. "You see, when I was eight my mom died. I handled the situation a lot better than my dad. He turned to achohol. Soon, the beatings came. When I was thirteen, I ran to my Uncle Brown's house, where he saved me from that godforsaken place. That place is the land you are standing on right now. But I want to give this place a fresh start. I want this to turn nto the sancutuary, instead of Hell."

There were a few whispers, and a lot of applause. I smiled. "Thanks guys! Now let's lighten up the mood! This is a good thing, not a bad thing, so give it up for the other members of Connect 3, Nate and Jason!" More applause, then the music to 'Much Better' started.

_Got a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with Super Stars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
(I'm not bitter)_

_Now I see  
Everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's Much Better_

_I wanna fly with (you)  
Tear up the sky with (you)  
You're much better  
I wanna fight with (you)  
Make up tonight with (you)  
You're much better_

_Now I've got some enemies  
And they're all friends suddenly  
BFF's eternally  
But I'm not bitter_

_I believe  
That the road that people lead  
Helps you find the one you need  
You're much better  
Yeah_

_I wanna fly with (you)  
Tear up the sky with (you)  
You're much better  
You're much better, girl  
I wanna fight with (you)  
Make up tonight with (you)  
You're much better  
Ooo!  
Yeah!_

_I wanna fly with (you)  
Tear up the sky with you  
(Oh! )  
You're much better  
I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you_

_(Oh! )  
You're much better  
You're much better girl!  
Oooo ooo oo!  
Yeah!  
I wanna fly with youuu!  
Ohhh  
You're much better  
You're much better girl!  
You're much better_

After that we sang Hold On and I introduced our new single, If Today Was Your Last Day. "Now we have one last song," I practically had to yell through all the noise. "This song is called Famous Last Words. Come on guys, here we go."

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your_

_And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change,_

_So many  
Bright lighs to cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_Can you say  
My eyes are shining bright?  
Cause I'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And love so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I say,_

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I smiled as the crowd erupted into applause. "Thanks! Now, I know we had a great time today, and I hope that you did too. And I would like to proudly announce the openening of the Freedom shelter!"

I walked off stage. "Mr. Grey!" I turned around and saw the same reporter that was chasing me after the birthday service.

"How can I help you?" I asked in false sweetness.

"Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Oh, um, sure."

"So is it true you were abused as a child?" She seriously asked that?

I raised my eyebrow. "Why would I lie about that? Everything I said was true. I have the scars to prove it." It's true, I have too many scars to count.

"Oh really? Well thank you, but we must be going." Do I know how to make people feel awkward or what?

"Hey Shane!" Who...

"Yea-" But I was cut off when I felt lips crashing down on mine. When we pulled away I saw Mitchie. Mitchie, my saviour. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without her.

"You were great!" She squealed. I laughed,

"Thanks! I bet you would have done better," She gave me doubtful look and started to blush. I laughed again and kissed her again lightly.

"Well someone's in a good mood," She teased.

I laughed again, even though nothing is particuarly funny. "I guess so! But it feels really good!"

"Good job, Shane." Dad pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks."

"Yeah I guess it could have been worse," Chelsea teased. I laughed. We had become pretty close since we started to work on Freedom.

"Yeah, a little pitchy in places though. Wasn't camp supposed to fix that?" Caitlyn and Chels are definatly cousins. They enjoy ganging up on me!

"Guys... I want to thank you. For everything. I doubt I would be here right now if I didn't have you guys."

Mitchie squeezed my hand. "Trust us, you can't get rid of us that easily.

**Aw! The end!! Okay well I have a few questions, one do you want me to do an epilogue? If so tell me. And another big suprise, if you were interested in Shane's memories then I might make a prequeal about how Shane went from that fun-loving kid and how Andrew changed him. In the first few chapters there will be a lot of Elizabeth! I promise! Now just press that button and you might get the epilogue and story! Oh, and I need a few title names, so any suggestions? I have a poll on my profile for some, and while your on there check out my other stories!**


	23. Epilouge

**Your wish has been granted, here is the epilouge. It would have been up sooner, but life is so hectic right now and I'm just plain exausted! Anyways, before I update any of my other stories I wanted to post this and finish this. Honestly, this was my first story so it's kinda sad to finish it... but 10 Years Gone will live on in the prequel! I have decided I can't let go yet, so I will add a prequel. And speaking of that, pleasegive me some suggestions for titles, or visit the poll on my profile. Anywho... thank you everyone who has R&Red... it really means a lot and has inspired me to write. I love you guys! Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**10 Years Gone**

_5 Years Later:_

I walked up to the old house that I once called home... but that was a long time ago.

"Daddy!" My daughter, Raydon, came running up to me.

I hugged her. "Hey sweetie did you have fun here with Grandpa?"

She nodded vigorously, I couldn't help but laugh. She's too adorable... I mean who can resist those 3 year old eyes?

"She definatly enjoyed getting to know the othr kids here at Freedom." Dad said as he came out. He is now incharge of Freedom, while me and my family help run Camp Rock when Connct Three isn't touring. Yes C3 is still going strong. Speaking of that, you might be wondering what has happened to my bandmates. Well let's start with Jay.

About a year after the opening of Freedom, Jay puprosed to Chelsea. They now have four year old twins named Morgan and Cassidy. One girl and one boy. They are currently running their own small ice cream business in England.

Now the baby, Nate. Two years ago he puprosed to Caitlyn, and they are now expecting a daughter named Allena. They live in Maine and have their own record lable that is a huge supporter of Camp Rock and Freedom.

Now you may wonder what has happened to me. Well, I am happily married to the beautiful Mitchie Torres, or I guess Mitchie Grey now. As you know, we have a 3 year old daughter named Raydon. I remember Dad telling me that if Mom had a girl she was going to name her that. So since she never got the chance, I granted her wish to her granddaughter. We also have 4 month year old twins. Want to guess the names? Well here we go. Conrad... and Andrew. I know, I know, why name my child after a monster? Well maybe it's the fact that we aren't fighting anymore. We have reached an understanding. It seems that all that yelling I did all those years ago really made an impact on him. But, calling Uncle Brown 'Dad' was a habit I never could break, and calling Andrew 'Dad' was a habit I never could start.

"Daddy! Can we get ice cream?!" Raydon asked, jumping up and down.

I laughed and opened my mouth to speak, but was inturrupted by a pleasently familliar voice. "You spoil her, you know that?"

I kissed Mitchie lightly on the lips before picking up Conrad who was in the stroler. "I know, but she diserves it. I want my family to be happy." Raydon nodded, not sensing the double meaning in my words. Then again, I never told her about the dark in my past.

Mitchie sighed, "Go get in the car."

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" She said before running off.

Mitchie started to walk away, but turned around to face me first. "Are you coming?" She asked.

I looked from Dad and back to Mitchie. "I'll be there in a second." She nodded and walked torward the car.

"Hey." I said to Dad.

"Hey. What's up mate?" I just noticed how worn he looks. Maybe it's just that he's aged.

"I don't think I can thank you enough. All those years ago... well you saved me. From myself. And if you didn't then I wouldn't be here now." I said.

"Well I love you Shane. I would do anything for you."

I smiled and looked down at Conrad. He looks so different from his siblings. Raydon looks just like Mitchie, and Andrew like me. Conrad however... well he has blond hair and blue eyes. Just like Mom.

I remeber all those years ago, when all that started, I asked myself a question. Could I ever be truely happy. Well I think I've found the answer. And it came back a resounding yes. Yes I can.

**Aw it's over! I can't believe it! So please R&R! I will get started on the prequel as soon as I can, and please help me with the title! Anyways, thank you everyone who has stuck with me! It means a lot! **

**Much Love!**


End file.
